Wikitours
Wikitours is a Sofasi-based tourism company specializing in trips to Brunant, Traspes and other European wikination destinations, as well as Lovia (of course). Brunant tours Highlights of Brunant Seven days in total, from $2,300 *Day 1 - Koningstad: Start the morning by visiting the National Museum of Art and have lunch at the museum. Later on, visit the stunning Royal Palace and nearby St. Peters Church. Enjoy a free stroll along Vandelet Quay in the evening. *Day 2 - In the morning head over to the local market to enjoy the sights, sounds and smells. Enjoy walking through the old parts of town, or visit the State Museum of the NMA's annex near the sea. In the afternoon, see the Koningstadion, home ground to one of the top teams in the country before heading across the river to see the fortress in Dortmund. Enjoy the Brunanter variety of tapas along with local beer before heading over to the Newtown district for shopping or an evening stroll. *Day 3 - By bus head over to 6th-century Brezonde, a stunning ancient city north of Koningstad. See the old castle in the morning along with the Arabian mosque. See the Byzantine Ruins, the remnants of the original town and in the afternoon enjoy a stroll along the luxurious Carrier Sant-Antonio Mayor. *Day 4 - By train head south over the majestic Central Ranges to Donderstad. There, see the medieval church and WWII resistance museum and enjoy a walk though the narrow old streets. Enjoy the rest of the day on the beach or conversely take a select tour to Drakenberg peak for a nature walk. *Day 5 - Take a ferry to the colorful town of Sint Anders-Carona on Hogeberg Island. See the church and Old Market Hall. Later head north to the Montrose winery for lunch and wine tastings, in the heart of the Chester Valley. In the afternoon Grijzestad is only a short drive from there. Explore the old town on your own or rest at the hotel. *Day 6 - The day is spent largely in the old town, where you can visit the lovely cathedral and nearby Grijzestad Palace. Enjoy a private tour of the walls and citadel overlooking the town.In the afternoon enjoy a walk in the Memorial Park before having a light dinner at the modern market hall. *Day 7 - By ferry make a stop in Carrington, where you can see the beautiful gothic St. Stephen's Church and walk the hill up to the castle to enjoy a view of the city and the sea. In the afternoon return to Koningstad. Country wine tour Seven days in total, from $2,200 *Day 1 - Koningstad: Start the morning by visiting the National Museum of Art and have lunch at the museum. Later on, visit the stunning Royal Palace and nearby St. Peters Church. Enjoy a free stroll along Vandelet Quay in the evening or go to the Cathedral plaza to enjoy a local dinner. *Day 2 - Take a ferry to the colorful town of Sint Anders-Carona on Hogeberg Island. See the church and Old Market Hall before heading on to Charles Town on the country roads. Have lunch with regional wine before walking the Discovery Trail to see some of the city's local monuments, such as St. Charles's Church and Withalson Hall market. *Day 3 - Head over to the Secret Lakes area, where you can walk in the woods. Later on enjoy tasting local wines at Blue Caves Vineyard. Then, head over to little Grunbeck for lunch and then enjoy organic wine at Round Tree Estates. *Day 4 - The day is spent largely in the old town, where you can visit the lovely cathedral and nearby Grijzestad Palace. Enjoy a private tour of the walls and citadel overlooking the town. After lunch explore the Ayers winery, where you can participate in the winemaking process. *Day 5 - Explore Grijzestad on your own, taking in the sights and sounds. *Day 6 - Return to Koningstad Lovian tours Grand Tour of Lovia Seven days in total, from $1890 *Day 1 - Noble City: After a night at the hotel visit the Museum of Art or Lovian Museum for Modern Art in the morning. After lunch take a guided tour of the Great Royal Palace and the Capitol. *Day 2 - Enjoy a trip to Train Village and back aboard a train, passing through the lovely Emerald Highlands and enjoying lunch. The afternoon and evening is free. *Day 3 - Spend the day in Hurbanova, visit Saint Urban's Cathedral and visit the lovely Market of Hurbanova. Enjoy a local lunch or feel free to have something at the market. In the afternoon see the museum in Millstreet and feel free to shop in the Hotel North Shopping District. *Day 4 - By train travel to Newhaven to enjoy a day of sightseeing. Visit the Newhaven Stadium or the Central Library in the morning and enjoy a free visit in the city afterwards. In the afternoon head over to nearby Beaverwick for tea and biscuits. *Day 5 - Go by train to Kinley and take a stroll through the parks of Old Kinley in the morning. In the afternoon head by train to Sofasi. *Day 6 - From Sofasi you can head out to lovely Adoha. Visit Dracula's Castle and the Adoha Wax Museum in the morning and after lunch ride the Wheel of Fortune. Shop or window-shop the Atrium Center before a special "royal banquet" at King Cole's in the night. *Day 7 - Return to Noble City. Other tours Juliana and Venice 5 days in total, from $2000 *Day 1 - Venice: Take a special guided tour of old Venice, visiting St. Mark's, the piazza and the palace of the doges. In the evening enjoy a gondola ride along the canals. *Day 2 - After a night at the hotel in Pisona, start off your day taking a tour of the Palace of Pisona, old royal and now presidential residence. Then see the ruins of Pisona Castle and see the museum. Enjoy a typical pasta and klobasa sausage lunch in the old town. After lunch visit the Santa Maria Church and enjoy a walk though the old town. Later take a stroll in the Porta Shopping Center. *Day 3 - A quick drive away is Sveta Lucia, where you can walk the old town or take a chair lift to the top of the ski hills for a view of the town and mountains. Then head on to Strivica, where you can see the old center and have coffee or a local beer in the park. In mid-September enjoy a visit to the famous Strivica Beer Festival. *Day 4 - Travel to San Pietro for an excursion on the mountains and a traditional countryside lunch. After lunch see the Castello di Avia in the north before being free to walk around Avia. *Day 5 - Return to Venice. Category:Company Category:Tourism